


Irrecuperable

by Kikinu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que Buffy siempre admiró del Bronze es la seguridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrecuperable

Si hay algo que Buffy siempre admiró del Bronze es la seguridad.

Bueno, no la seguridad en cuanto a que te coma un vampiro. En ese sentido es uno de los lugares más inseguros de toda la Boca del Infierno. Pero si hay algo que brilla por su ausencia en el lugar es el robo.

Sí, puedes estar tomando un café y que un demonio te succione el alma, pero _jamás_ van a robarte nada. Si olvidaste una noche tu cartera en el Bronze, no te preocupes: la noche siguiente vas a encontrarla.

—Willow, olvidé mi cartera hace tres meses. _Tres_.

—¿Y?

Su amiga la mira sin entender y Buffy decide rendirse.

—¡Vamos, Buffter! Una vez perdí un zapato durante un mes y medio y cuando fui a averiguar lo tenían en el cuarto de objetos perdidos.

—No sé si quiero saber cómo perdiste un zapato. Oh, aguarda: no, no quiero —dice Cordelia, guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

Todos ríen y Buffy fuerza una sonrisa. Realmente aprecia el esfuerzo de sus amigos por integrarla nuevamente al grupo, pero… Angel aún duele. Mucho. Todavía lo siente en la sangre, en la piel, en carne viva.

Pero le prometió a Xander y Willow que iría con ellos al Bronze y no quiere faltar a su palabra. Puede doler, pero el mundo sigue girando y los vampiros no van a dejar de alimentarse sólo porque ella haya matado a su novio y ahora sufra por eso.

Además, es una buena oportunidad para recuperar su cartera blanca.

***

Muy… bien. Hay _demasiadas_ cosas olvidadas en el Bronze. Si fuera Los Ángeles, ya alguien se hubiese llevado la mitad de las cosas.

Hay un ropero lleno de camperas, sacos y suéteres y una estantería repleta de carteras, bolsos y mochilas. Además de otra estantería llena de las cosas más variadas, desde sandalias hasta colgantes, pasando por billeteras, libros y agendas.

La gente es muy olvidadiza en Sunnydale.

Efectivamente, su cartera está en la estantería. Está por salir, cuando algo llama su atención. Es una billetera que le resulta vagamente familiar y, por unos segundos, se pregunta si será de alguno de sus amigos.

Al abrirla, siente que su alma (su _vida_ ) la abandona. Dentro hay guardada una foto de Xander, Willow y _Jesse_ , el chico que murió unos días después de que ella llegara al pueblo. El antiguo mejor amigo de _sus_ mejores amigos.

Suelta la billetera como si le quemara.

Y entonces lo nota.

Aquella es la campera que llevaba Sally, una antigua animadora, la noche que la mataron; aquella otra pertenecía a Jack, un chico del Club de Ajedrez. Esa sandalia sin su par era de Katlin, una chica de Primero, aquella mochila de Chuck, un muchacho que trabajaba en el Starbucks.

Esas no son prendas que _olvidaron_ un grupo de chicos algo despistados o con la cabeza en otra cosas. No, son los testigos mudos de las atrocidades que han cometido los vampiros en Sunnydale.

Sale del cuarto de Objetos Perdidos del Bronze tan rápido como entiende la verdad.

—¿Encontraste tu cartera? —le pregunta uno de los empleados.

Buffy no puede hablar. Siente un nudo en la garganta. Duda poder decir una palabra sin romper irremediablemente en llanto. Así que sólo asiente, tragándose todo el dolor que puede tolerar.

—Sí —contesta, con apenas un hilo de voz. Luego agrega, luchando contra el llanto—: La gente suele olvidarse muchas cosas, ¿verdad?

El muchacho asiente, limpiando la barra.

—Sí, prácticamente desde que abrimos. Aunque, a decir verdad, los últimos tres meses se han estado perdiendo más cosas de costumbre. No entiendo por qué estos chicos no vienen a recoger sus cosas.

Y así termina la conversación, porque alguien le pide un café y el hombre se olvida de Buffy y de las decenas de chicos desaparecidos de Sunnydale.

—Hey, Buffy, ¿encontraste tu…? —comienza a preguntarle Willow, sonriente, tomada del brazo de Oz.

Y ella simplemente no puede, es demasiado.

Es haber matado al amor de su vida… haberlo mandado al Infierno; haber abandonado a su madre y a sus amigos durante tres meses; haber _ignorado_ su misión durante el mismo tiempo…

Esos chicos muertos son su culpa, suya y de nadie más. Ella tendría que haber estado en Sunnydale, luchando contra esos jodidos vampiros que no dejan de cagarle la existencia.

Y lo peor de todo es saber que una de esas prendas podría haber pertenecido a sus amigos.

—Lo siento, yo… yo sólo… tengo que irme.

Las muecas de decepción de Willow y Xander son gemelas. Sabe lo que le están diciendo, aunque no lo hagan. _Supéralo, Angel está muerto. Sigue adelante_.

Pero no puede, no aún. Porque es su culpa, todo es su culpa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Cordelia con el ceño fruncido y entonces Buffy recuerda que, aunque a veces ambas hagan de cuenta que no se soportan, la muchacha es su _amiga_.

Y lo último que quiere ahora es decepcionar a sus amigos, perderlos _también_ a ellos. Pero no puede retrasarlo más, no puede ignorarlo… _ignorarse_ por más tiempo.

—Tengo que cazar.


End file.
